


[VID] Speak Softly, Love

by momosansovino



Series: All of Me Wants All of You [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gang AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: † Mafia AU †The Original Percival Graves was the lord of his gang. He saved a street teen named Credence and started looking out for him, including occasional nice feeds. Credence always got bullied and after Percival interfered, the violence finally stopped.During a warfare with Grindelwald’s gang, Percival was sentenced to prison for three years. After he got out, he found that Credence had become a rising model/actor. Percival was concerned that any relation to the mafia would jeopardize Credence's career, but the young man couldn't care less. He's happy beyond words. The separation bonded the two even more as they realized that they’ve been falling love with each other for a long long time.The golden days didn't last long, Grindelwald resurfaced and things started to get out of control.





	[VID] Speak Softly, Love

 

\- How’s the eating?

\- Are you eating?

\- There’s only so far I can take care of you.

\- You came for a proper feed of meat and vegetables and you’re gonna fucking well have it.

\- I cooked this, and you don’t eat it, we’re done. 

\- You can’t have fucking Vodka all right? Have a fucking vegetable.

 

\- Look who’s here!

 

\- Fuck!

\- You know what the most powerful fucking thing is?

\- Yeah, knowing what can go wrong for anybody at any fucking time.

 

\- You’d be sitting in a restaurant with a man who just got out of Pentonville. As much I love the idea…I think it’s the worst thing I could possibly do to you.

\- Who are you talking to?

 

_\- I don’t know what I’m gonna do._

\- Everyone knows who did this. Somebody had better bring me a fucking name. Somebody’d better.

 

\- Any more out of you and I’ll be paying you a fucking visit. I'll cut your fucking throat.

\- You were in my house, Billy, where I fucking live!

**\- Grindelwald will kill everybody, yeah? Everyone who belongs to you. I swear, everybody.**

\- Does he know about Credence?

**\- Every…Everybody knows about …**

 

_\- I could meet the love of my life any second. Things will be different now. I just need to meet a good guy._

\- Alright, I’m a piece of shit, but that boy’s the only thing I have in my entire shitty life.

\- Anything.

\- Credence.

 

**\- He fucking… He fucking lost it. Yeah, so he took…He took the cunt down to fucking Brighton.**

**He took him down and he fucked him up the fucking ass…**

\- Jesus…

\- You won't get away with it. I will burn this entire fucking city to the ground first.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> *So here I am, making the dinner scene that fbawtft delated. (x  
>    
> * BGM: "Speak Softly Love (Love Theme from "The Godfather")" by Andy Williams  
>    
> **Video Published on Dec 13, 2016


End file.
